


Knife

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, NorIce, Talks of sexual abuse, There isn't any, an autotopsy is done, and not for the faint heart, but its thought that it happened, i don't think there are anymore warrnings, listen this was a school project i had to do for a foresic class, people are already dead, please, please dont read if you dot think you can handle what is in here, police finding the murder, so its graphic, talks of a kid going into a phyc ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Officer Ludwig figure out a murder. or there is a murder in an apartment and Ludwig just happens to be the head officer in charge.WARNINGSmajor character death talks of blood, rape, beatings, suicide and an autopsy is done.





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> this was a final project that I had to do for my forensic class last year and I only now decided to post it here, please remember the warnings and read with caution.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

 

The body laid on the floor awkwardly as tears fell onto it; it did not move, it did not breathe. The figure leaning over it stared down at it in shock, an arm slowly taking out the small knife that was buried in the neck. Blood dripped off of the blade but the figure paid no attention to it as it brought the weapon to its own neck. It had no expression on its face as it buried the knife into its own neck, just tears falling down until it was no longer breathing or moving.

 

* * *

  


He was careful not to touch or move anything from the room as he walked over to the officer in charge. The long haired man was intimidating, but Antonio was determined to let that not phase him, after all he had to work with him. He mentally shook his head and focused on what he was here for. Earlier in the day after the victims had been identified and examined, and any evidence they could get from it without moving the body, Officer Ludwig had asked (demanded) for him to see if the victims had any family and to get their medical files.

 

Antonio had left for the rest of the day and only now just came back. It was late now, around six o’clock, he knew that for most of the day, officers had been coming in and out. Most of them were with the witnesses, though some of them with gloves on were collecting whatever evidence that they found, them marking it with a small red and black paper so that someone would know what was already checked.

 

On his way up the stairs he had seen Officer Vargas talking to the one who called the crime in. He also noted that some of the other officers were talking to the other people that lived in the apartment. Antonio nodded to Officer Francis and Officer Feliciano as they both sketched the crime scene. He had no doubt that this would be their third rough draft but knew that they would have the final one done in a day or two, they would probably get it started when they were allowed to go.

 

Stepping up to the left of Officer Ludwig, he coughed and waited to be noticed. He didn’t wait long before the officer turned to him and asked him what he had found. Antonio took a breath before saying, “Well Egil Stilesson does have family, not much but he does. He has one twin, a sister named Freyja Beilschmidt who is married with two kids. No parents that are alive right now, both died when the kids were younger. Mr. Stilesson was recorded to have some abandoning issues, he was also reported to have heavily relied on his sister until the age of sixteen.”

 

Antonio was hesitant before continuing, “At the age of ten he was admitted into a psych ward for suicidal behavior and psychopathic thoughts and behavior. He was let go two weeks before sixteen. And as of two months ago he was twenty-two”

 

Officer Ludwig nodded and looked through the packet that he had gathered for Egil Stilesson. When he was done Officer Ludwig asked about the other one.

 

“Loki Bondevik, age twenty-eight. He has one brother but as far as I can find he has not contacted him or his parents since he turned eighteen. Aside from the usually injuries one would expect from childhood it seems like he had a normal childhood.”

 

The larger man turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Antonio understood why he did that. When they were first called in and had got here, Stilesson had been _under_ Bondivike with a knife wound in his neck. There had also been multiple bruises around his arms, legs, and face, and the young man's clothes had been ripped. So far they hadn’t gotten a call to say if sexual assault could be added to what had happened to the man, which in his eyes was a good thing.

 

Bondivike on the other hand had fewer wounds, in fact the only one that they could see that he had was a knife to the neck. Antonio knew that they all had an idea of what happened, but before they could say what had definitely happened, they needed to get all the witnesses accounts and the autopsy from the medical team. They would have the autopsy done at least by tomorrow night, though it would take a while to get the witness’s account.

 

Officer Ludwig sighed and Antonio put a hand on his shoulder before remembering that he doesn’t really like physical touch. He backed up, hoping that he didn’t make the man mad, but all the man did was tell him to go back to the station and see how long the medical team was going to take, or at least see who was overseeing the autopsy. Antonio nodded and made his way out of the apartment and out of the building.

 

* * *

  


Kiku Honda used a toothpick to clean out the underside of the newest victims nails, his assistant held the small plastic evidence bag under the finger as he did. After he was done with that finger he put the toothpick in the bag and had his assistant close it up and mark it as he grabbed another toothpick to do another finger.

 

He and his assistant had already identified what killed the young man before him, the knife wound was what did it. They had also came to the conclusion that he had been beaten before he bled out. There was no semen in the man anus to collect an so there was little to find on who killed the young man. However Kiku hopped that with him getting what was under the mans nails would lead to evidence as to who did it. Was it the sort of dirt that always found its way under one's nails or was it the blood of his attacker?

 

His assistant held the evidence bag under the finger and Kiku started the tiring work of digging whatever was under the nails. After doing this work for so long he knew what to do and he made quick work before starting on the next finger with a new toothpick. Over and over he cleaned out the nails until he was done with the hands and the body as a whole. Kiku put the white blanket over the body and then walked away from it, he changed his gloves and coat for new ones and then started on the other body.

 

* * *

  


Officer Lovino Vargas kept the sigh that wanted to escape him; Missy Carlino was a beautiful woman but she was annoying as hell. Why he got stuck with her he didn’t know but it took all he could to not just walk way. But he had a job and while he was lazy most of the time that didn’t mean he would just skip doing it. So he withheld a disgusted face and tried to get the young woman to tell him what she saw or even heard during the night.

 

A few hours later he had gotten what he needed but was now just watching the lady to make sure she didn’t contact any of the other witnesses. She had claimed that she only heard a fight starting between what she thought were the two men before she had plugged in her headphones so she didn’t have to listen. Listening to her story, he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been the two victims that were fighting, but he doubted that any more questions would help get the answers.

 

Still it was his job to ask any questions if he thought necessary, so he did ask her and just added that fight had happened and it was possibly between the two victims when the women proved that she was going to be difficult. Now he was by the door and making sure that the lady didn’t try to get away to talk to anyone. He had long since taken away the phone, computer and even the Ipad that the lady had.

 

* * *

  
  


After Officer Antonio left him he stood in the apartment and looked around. With his officers out and keeping the witnesses seperate and not here the only ones in the actual apartment was his sketch designers, and the few that were still finding evidence. He spotted one of the newer recruits that was here and called her over. Blue eyes looked over to him before going back to what she was doing, quickly it was finished before the young female came over.

 

“Yes?”

 

Ludwig nodded in approval at the serious and professional appearance that she had, before telling her to go through what her team had found. The young woman flipped through her clipboard and straightened up. “Well first piece of evidence was the knife that was in victim number two. The knife itself is just a simple kitchen knife, however it seems that it was used to kill both of the victims. In the kitchen there is a missing knife from the knife block, evendance number one looks to fit the space but without testing we can not be sure.”

 

The young lady took in a breath as she flipped to another page in her. “I have no doubt that our medical team will find more evidence on the bodies of the victims, however in the hallway we found ripped pieces of hair in multiple places. From just our eyes it looks to be a mixture of victim number one hair color, and a blonde that is darker in color that victim number two.

 

“Another thing we have found was that in the bedroom in looked as if someone was packing two suitcases before a fight broke out. Clothes, both that look to have been previously folded or not at all, are thrown all over the bed and floor. Two large suitcases are knocked over onto the floor, whatever clothing that had been in them where spilled out onto the floor beside them. Objects are also on the floor like a lamp, little knick knacks like a small statue, and there is even a smashed picture frame on the floor.”

 

Ludwig nodded and thought for a moment. There were two scenarios that could have happened here. Number one is that Bondvike killed Stilesson then killed himself. Another possible was that someone broke in and beat Stilesson before using the knife to kill the young man. Then later when Bondvike came home he found Stilesson killed, somehow Bondvike died. From his point of view it looked Bondvike killed himself in grief.

 

Ludwig brought himself out if his thoughts and looked at the young lady again. “Check to see if you can find any footprints or shoe prints. Also check the kitchen again, look around the sink to see if there might be cups or silverware that could have been used. If there is anything in there make sure to packaged it correctly before sending it off.”

 

The young lady nodded with a sharp “Yes Sir” before walking away. Ludwig watched her for a moment before turning away. Deciding to see how what the others have found he walked over to Bonnefoy who had hopefully done with what he told him to do. It was going to be a long night already, he didn’t need officers that didn’t do their job efficiently.

 

* * *

  


Kiku held in a sighed as he typed up his report about the bodies. Though test still needed to come back he could at least conform how the two had died. Though Stilesson had died from a knife in the throat, he hadn’t gone down quickly. From what he had found there had been multiple small wounds that littered the young man's hands and arms. They did not have the uniformity of wounds that were either self inflicted or torture, no they were wounds of someone that had tried to fight back or at least dodge the weapon.

 

In addition to that, but the way the muscles and bones in the neck were wounded indicated that a knife was forced in. On the other hand Bondvike had killed himself, the knife that was in his throat proved that it was pushed in by himself. When Bondvike had fell after falling the knife was pushed in more and moved based on the way he had fallen down. Not only that but Bondvike had no other wounds that identified him as the killer of Stilesson.

In the end all Kiku could conclude was that after seeing Stilesson murdered, Bondvike had in despair used the knife that was used to kills Stilesson and killed himself. At least that was all he could claim for now, until the test results for whatever was under Stilesson nails came back he would not say it was someone else that killed the young man.

 

* * *

  
  


Ludwig sighed as he looked through a complete list of evidence that was taken from the crime scene. After they had gathered all evidence Ludwig had sent most of his team home while he stayed behind. It’s been two days since then and most of the test that they had taken had come back.

So far all that Ludwig knew that Stillesson was killed by a knife to the throat after being beaten, and that none of the attacker's blood was to be found at the crime scene. Ludwig was still waiting for the test results on what was under the young man's nail and also of the fingerprints that were on the knife that was used. Still Ludwig was sure that he would get the answer soon enough, after all it had been only two days.

 

Ludwig looked up when he heard the door open and saw Dr. Honda walk in. Dr. Honda handed him the file he had been carrying. Ludwig took it and set it onto his desk and looked at the older man for a moment, before asking, “Are these the results?”

 

Dr. Honda nodded back to him and replied, “Yes, they back earlier. I tried to get them here as soon as I could.”

 

“Well thank you then.”

 

Dr. Honda nodded and said something about taking his leave, Ludwig just nodded as he opened the file. He hoped that he would soon have an answer as to who to arrest, hopefully he wouldn’t have to let some murder live on the streets.

 

* * *

 

#  _Man On Trial For Murder_

 

_Twenty-eight year old man Markell Kohler Was arrested late at night on May twenty fourth for the murder of Twenty two year old man Egil Steilsson. Now two months later he will be put on trial tomorrow morning, pleading guilty._

 

* * *

 

Ludwig sighed and put the newspaper down on his desk, the public didn’t know how close a murderer was left unpunished. Markell Kohler hadn’t been a main suspect at first, he hadn’t been at the apartment building when they were asked to come over and some witnesses said that they heard that he was visiting family. However after looking at the file Dr. Honda had given him changed that.

 

The finger prints from the knife were taken carefully and though it wasn’t easy they managed to separate Stillesson’s and Bondvike’s prints from the ones of the murderer. They had only got a couple of fingerprints so it wasn’t much but it did narrow down their suspects and knock a few off of the list they had.

 

The test results that came from the material under Stillesson’s nail narrowed it down to just Kohler. The mixture of blood and dead skin cells that were extracted was put through the standard testing and again Kohler’s name came up. Still for it to properly hold up in court they needed more than two edivance.

 

So Ludwig had two of his officers go and pick up Kohler and bring him in where they had him give his prints to them. They then let him go and compared the prints they had gotten at the crime scene and the prints from Kohler. Ludwig wasn’t surprised that they matched but with everything matching up Ludwig and his officers arrested Kohler.

 

Now the man is going on trial tomorrow and hopefully the jury and judge will give him the appropriate punishment. Ludwig and Dr. Honda would be be going tomorrow as the head investigator and the medical examiner to be a witness. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but as long as Kohler was put behind bars then he could sleep a little easier at night, it was after one less criminal on the streets.


End file.
